Tera Rang Aisa Chadh Gaya
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: a Holi special one shot.
**~~~ Tera Rang Aisa Chadh Gaya ~~~**

"Aisa kaise kar sakte ho tum sachin, shreya ko akele chodkar kaise aa gaye. Kaha hai shreya? Pata nahi kis haal me hogi?" _Acp pradyuman said shouting at sachin._

"Sir, I am really sorry, shreya mere sath hi thi, bas thodi der ke liye hum alag huye aur phir shreya se mera contact nahi ho paya. Maine use pure godowns me dhundha, par wo kahi nahi thi." _Sachin said feeling guilty._

 _Shreya and sachin were on a mission to catch a gang involved in human trafficking. They were very close to catch the main culprit but at the last moment shreya and sachin got separated and shreya became disappeared._

 _They all were tensed for shreya._

"Sir, don't worry, shreya ka pata chal jayega, wo theek hi hogi. Bas ek baar uska phone on ho jaye to hum uski location trace kar lenge." _Abhijeet said to acp sir, and glanced at daya._

 _He was tensed for shreya but was saying nothing. But abhijeet knew his condition very well._

"Sir , shreya ka phone on ho gaya. Hum uski location trace kar sakte hain." _Purvi exclaimed happily._

"Good, jaldi Karo purvi, iske pehle ki shreya ka mobile phir se off ho jaye, trace Karo use." _Daya said in excitement._

 _Purvi concentrated on the device and her eyes became wide seeing shreya's location._

"Sir, ye... Ye to Mathura show kar raha hai. Matlab shreya mathura me hai." _Purvi said to daya._

"Sir ,mujhe lagta hai wo log un ladkiyon ko lekar bhi mathura gaye honge, aur shayad shreya unka peecha karte karte mathura pahuch gayi, mujhse contact nahi ho pa raha tha isliye bata nahi payi." _Sachin said to acp._

"Hmm...to der kis baat ki, mathura jane ki taiyari Karo. Un ladkiyon ke sath sath shreya ko bhi wapas le aana hai." _Acp said and the whole team got ready to leave for mathura._

 _They all were dressed in civil. Shreya's location was traced in a village of mathura._

"Sir, shreya yahi hai, kisi ghar me. Uska phone band hone se pehle Last location yahi thi." _Daya said to acp._

"To ek kaam Karo, fail jao charo taraf aur hoshiyari se ek ek ghar ki talashi lo. Aur dhyan rahe kisi ko bhi pata nahi chalna chahiye ki hum cid se hain. Now move." _Acp ordered and everybody moved in different directions._

 _It was Holi. So people were busy in celebrating the festival of colors._

 _Cid cops were in civil, so they easily got mixed up in the crowd of the villagers. And started playing holi, but also were searching for shreya._

 _Daya was moving in the village, when he noticed a suspected house. Some suspected men were moving around the house as if they are keeping an eye on the house._

"Kahi wo ladkiyan aur shreya isi ghar me to nahi. Check Karna padega." _He thought and moved ahead._

 _But some of the men stopped him and started playing holi with him. One of them offered the traditional drink, 'thandai' to daya. He tried to refuse but they forcefully made him to drink._

 _Daya danced with them and after some time managed to move from there. He somehow entered the house, escaping from the crowd._

 _He entered the house and started checking each and every corner of the house. He spotted a room locked from outside. Daya broke the lock and entered the room._

 _He moved ahead and spotted a girl lying on her face on the floor._

 _Daya moved to her and made her to turn. He was shocked seeing her face. Yes, it was none other than shreya. She was unconscious._

 _Daya kept her head in his lap and started patting her cheeks._

"Oh my God! Shreya... Shreya tum theek ho? Shreya aankhe kholo." _He said caressing her head._

 _Shreya slowly opened her eyes and started coughing._

"Shreya, tum theek ho?" _Daya asked in concern._

 _Shreya looked at him. She found herself in his arms. They kept looking at each other._

"Daya sir!" _Shreya said and hugged him . she was pleased to see him there._ "I knew it, aap mujhe jaroor dhundh loge."

 _Daya hugged her even more tightly._ "Tum theek ho na shreya. I know tum apne aap ko sambhal sakti ho but I was scared." _He said in concern._

 _Shreya separated and looked at him. She moved away from him and felt shyness._

"Shreya... Wo.." _He began but started feeling dizziness._

"Sir, kya hua?" _Shreya said holding his arm._

"wo...bahar maine thodi thandai pi li thi." _He said holding his head._

 _Shreya became shocked,_ "kya? Aapne thandai pi hai, bhaang wali?"

 _Daya looked at her for a second,_ "Shreya, isse pehle ki mujhe bhaang ka nasha chadh jaye aur tumhe lage ki main jo kuch bol raha hu nashe me bol raha hu. Main tumse pure hosho hawash me kuch kehna chahta hu." _He said holding her hand._

 _Shreya's heart beat increased, she looked into his eyes._

"Shreya, aaj agar tum hum sab se door na hoti to mujhe kabhi ehsas nahi ho pata ki main tumhare liye kya feel karta hu. Main bahut ghabra gaya tha shreya. Tumhe khone ka dar main bardasht nahi kar sakta. Main tumse bahut pyar karta hu shreya. Aur humesha ..." _He held his head,_ "humesha tumhare sath rehna chahta hu."

 _Shreya was smiling all the while. She blushed and looked down._ "Sir, I think hume yaha se bahar nikalna chahiye, isse pehle ki koi yaha aa jaye." _She said and moved from there without replying him._

"Shreya lekin" _Daya said following her._

"Sir, jaldi kariye, idhar se nikalte hain." _Daya knew that she also loves him but he was confused seeing her ignoring him. But still he followed her._

 _They came outside. Shreya was in an orange sari. A group of women surrounded shreya and daya making them unable to escape from there._

"Sir, hum yaha se bahar kaise jayenge. Hume baki ki team se contact Karna hoga tabhi hum un ladkiyon ka pata lagakar unhe bacha sakte hain." _Shreya whispered to daya but found some strange change in his behavior._

 _He grabbed a handful of colors and rubbed on shreya's face._

"Sir, ye aap kya kar,rahe hain." _Shreya said rubbing her face._

"Bura na mano holi hai." _Daya said and again rubbed some colors on her cheeks._

"Sir hume yaha se nikalna hoga turant, aur aapko holi khelne ki sujh rahi hai." _She said rubbing the colors off her cheeks and looked up but found daya missing._

"Sir, daya sir?" _Shreya said searching him around. She stopped when she heard his voice._

 _ **Heyyy...Jay jay Shiv Shankar..**_

 _ **Kanta lage na kankar...**_

 _ **Jay jay shiv Shankar,**_

 _ **Kanta lage na kankar ..**_

 _ **Ke pyala tere naam Ka Piya.**_

 _He said coming closer to shreya and pulled her towards him. Shreya was confused but she started dancing with him, so people don't doubt on them._

 _ **Ho O O gir jaoongi main mar jaoongi**_

 _ **Jo tune mujhe tham na liya, O sau rab di**_

 _Daya held her in his arms... They looked at each other._

 _ **"Sau rab di..**_

 _Daya was not in his senses. He was totally in a naughty mood. Shreya was trying to control him but daya was out of control._

 _Shreya spotted some men who had kidnapped her and involved in trafficking of the girls. Shreya tried to tell daya about them but daya was not at all in a mood to listen anything._

 _ **ek ke do, do ke chaar...**_

 _ **Mujhko to dikhte hain.**_

 _Shreya said signalling towards the men._

 _ **Aisa hi hota hai jab do dil milte hain**_

 _daya sang holding her hands and made her to twirl._

 _Shreya banged her head_

 _ **sar pe jameen, paon ke neeche hai aasman..**_

 _ **Sau rab di... Hoooo...sau rab di.**_

 _Shreya said putting her arms around his neck._

 _Daya moved his face closer but shreya moved her face away. She kept her head on his shoulders._

 _ **Kandhe pe sar rakh ke tum mujh ko sone do**_

 _Daya looked at her and cupped her face_

 _ **Masti mein, jo chahe, ho jaye, hone do**_

 _Shreya pushed him away and lightly slapped his cheek._

 _ **Aise mein tum ho gaye ho bade beiman ho, sau rab di**_

 _Daya looked at her and put his hand on her head._

 _ **Sau Rab di, Sau Rab di**_

 _Shreya held his hand and dragged him out of the crowd_

 _ **Raste mein, ham dono, ghar kaise jayenge**_

 _Shreya sang asking about how to contact their team._

 _Daya held her hand and dragged her back to the crowd_

 _ **Gharwale ab humko khud lene aayenge**_

 _Shreya was fed up with his silly acts, she turned to go but daya caught her hand and hugged her from back and kissed on her cheek._

 _ **Kuchh Bhi Ho Lekin Maza Aa Gaya Meri Jan Ho Sau Rab di**_

 _Shreya was shocked, she freed herself and glared at him_

 _Daya gave her a cute smile_

 _ **Sau Rab di, Sau Rab di, Sau Rab di**_

"Daya sir, bas bahut ho gaya, hosh me aaiye, chaliye yaha se." _Shreya said dragging him with her._

"Nahi, tumne mujhe abhi tak jawab kyun nahi diya. Pehle bolo tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho, tabhi chalunga yaha se." _Daya said tightly grabbing her wrist. He was speaking very loudly dragging everyone's attention towards her._

 _Shreya sighed and tried to make him understand._

 _Meanwhile, acp, abhijeet, sachin and others reached there._

"Are Shreya, Daya tum dono yaha ho? _Abhijeet asked approaching Shreya._

"Shreya, tum theek ho?" _Asked acp in concern._

"Han sir, main bilkul theek hu. Sir wo log bhi yahi hain aur un ladkiyon ko bhi yahi kahi kidnap karke rakha hai. Isse pehle wo unhe lekar kahi aur chale jaye, hume unhe dhundhna hoga." _Shreya said to acp and abhijeet._

"Don't worry shreya , humne ladkiyon ko bacha liya hai aur pure gang ko bhi arrest kar liya hai. Hum to bas tum dono ko dhundhne aaye the. Chalo wapas Mumbai ki flight leni hai" _Abhijeet said to shreya and daya._

"Sir, wo to theek hai lekin daya sir." _Shreya said hesitantly looking at daya._

"Kya hua daya ko?" _Acp said looking at daya standing beside shreya_.

"Sir daya sir, yaha se jane ko taiyar hi nahi." _Shreya told looking down._

 _Acp glared at Daya_ ,"kyun? Koi khajana mil gaya kya yaha? Kya problem hai daya. Chalo humare sath."

"Daya, tum yaha se kyun nahi Jana chahte? Ye kya keh rahi hai shreya." _Abhijeet said holding Daya's hand._

 _Daya jerked his hand and sat down on the ground._

"Sir, maine Shreya se kuch pucha hai par wo uska jawab nahi de rahi. Jab tak wo mujhe jawab nahi deti, main yaha se hilunga bhi nahi." _Daya said adamantly._

 _Acp and abhijeet were confused. They looked at shreya with questioning eyes._

 _Shreya bit her lips. She didn't know what to say._ "Ssssir...sir wo... wo kya hai na kisi ne daya sir ko bhaang wali thandai pila di. To tab se behki behki baate kar rahe hain."

 _Acp looked at Daya and took a sigh seeing his condition._

"Main behki behki baate nahi kar raha hu" Daya got up and came to acp, "sir, maine Shreya se pucha ki wo mujhse pyar karti hai ya nahi, to wo jawab hi nahi de rahi. Aur jab tak mujhe uska jawab nahi milega main, yaha se kahi nahi jaunga." _Daya said innocently._

 _Acp and abhijeet were shocked, they looked at shreya. She was so embarrassed, that she lowered her head biting her lips._

"Hmm ..to ye baat hai." _Said abhijeet smiling at shreya._

"Shreya, idhar aao" _Acp called Shreya near him. Shreya went to him._

"Ji sir! " _She asked hesitantly._

"Jo bhi jawab dena hai jaldi do, aur ise lekar wapas aana, hum sab gadi me tum dono ka wait kar rahe hain." _Acp said sweetly patting her head and moved from there._

 _Abhijeet too gave shreya a smile and moved from there._

 _As everyone went shreya turned to daya and dragged him in a corner._

"Daya sir ye kya zid pakad ke baith gaye hain aap han? Kya bol rahe the sabke samne.?" _She asked a bit angrily._ "Chupchap chaliye wapas yaha se." _She said and turned to go but daya caught her wrist and pulled her._

 _Shreya dashed with his chest. Daya held her by her waist tightly. He moved his fingers on her cheek_. "Chup chap chalunga wapas bas mujhe mera jawab de do."

 _Shreya stopped struggling. She snaked her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes_ , "Sir aap mera jawab jante hain, phir bhi sunna chahte hain to suniye. Aapne kaha ki aap mujhse pyar karte hain na, par mere liye to pyar ka dusra naam hi aap hain." _She said and applied a handful of 'gulal' on his cheeks._

"woohooo...iska matlab tum bhi mujhse pyar karti ho na, mujhe pata tha" _Daya said shouting madly on top of his voice._

 _Shreya was shocked , she covered his mouth,_ "Daya sir, kya kar rahe hain, is tarah se mat chillaiye please, sab kya sochenge."

"JISKO JO SOCHNA HAI SOCHNE DO, I DONT CARE, I LOVE YOU SHREYA." _he shouted again and lifted shreya up in his arms._

"Daya sir, please chodiye, hosh me aaiye, sab dekh rahe hain, neeche utariye mujhe." _Shreya said trying to make herself free from his grip._

 _Just then some village women came there; they forwarded a plate of "Gulal" towards Daya._

"ye lo bhaiya, rang do aaj ise apne rang me, ki ye holi bhula na sake." _Said one of the women._

 _Daya took the colours in both of his hands and looked at shreya. she widened her eyes._

"no ..sir please nahi, already bahut ho chuka hai" _she said stopping Daya but he caught her in his arms and splashed the colours on her. Shreya ran and hid herself behind a woman._ "masi bachao" _she said hiding herself._

 _The woman stopped Daya,_ "are beta, ye rang to phir bhi utar jayenge, ye lo laal rang aur daal do iski maang me, ye rang sabse gehra chadhega aur kabhi nahi utarega." _She said giving him a handful of red 'gulaal'._

 _Daya smiled , shreya was looking at him surprisingly. Daya took a pinch of red colour and applied on shreya's forehead. Shreya was standing still on her place. She looked at him admiringly and blushed realizing what just happened._

"gulaal ke laal rang me aur sindoor ke laal rang me bahut fark hota hai sir." _She said looking into his eyes._

"Don't worry, bas thoda sa aur intejar karo, bahut jald ye gulaal ka laal rang, sindoor ke laal rang me badal dunga." _He said cupping her face._

 _Shreya's eyes became teary. She smiled and hugged him tightly._

"ye holi wakai main kabhi nahi bhool paungi." _She said still hugging him._

"tum kaho to ye holi aur bhi special bana sakta hu." _Daya said with a naughty look._

 _Shreya hit his arm_ , " ji nahi, abhi chupchap wapas chaliye, sab bahar humara wait kar rahe hain." _She said and dragged him with her._

 **o- The End -o**

 ****** HAPPY HOLI *****


End file.
